


drunk ideas

by ayotenten



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Dirty Jokes, Drinking, M/M, Some Fluff, Texting, They love him, University, but 'hot' times, i dont want to tag them all - Freeform, idk how to tag properly, im joking, kind of a texting fic, mentions of lee donghun, mentions of other bands, my 2nd fic on ao3, nct - Freeform, no actual smut probably, or not idk yet, pls forgive me, sex hotline, taeyong and mark are stepbrothers, they all bully mark, this is gonna be awkward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayotenten/pseuds/ayotenten
Summary: a stupid (and unnecessary!) idea made mark text a random number that was written on a light pole - which then lead to a lot of weird things





	1. #1

It was something around midnight and they haven't had this much fun for, how long again? They couldn't remember. Mark went out with his friends, drinking a little here and there, walking around, dancing to random girl group songs on the street. They laughed loudly, their voices echoing in the empty streets. Well fuck, when was life this enjoyable?

Junhee nudged the side of the youngest, handing him his half empty beer can. Mark let the lukewarm liquid run down his throat, slowly noticing how it gave him a bit of boldness to finally join his friends in dancing.

"Swing those hips Mark!", yelled Jaehyun, slapping the youngest' ass twice, the adrenaline making him dance more enthusiastically.

They had no idea where they were, luckily the streets were still lit up with the street lamps every fourty to fifty meters, but the area didn't look familiar to any of them. So they ended up dancing and laughing their way down the street to some type of bus station. Johnny was the first one to sit down onto one of the benches there, his hand tightly around one of the many beer cans they squashed on their endless way.

"Holy fuckin' hell", the eldest slurred, even though he was still pretty sober, which none of the rest could really relate to. Junhee was already in his high school years pretty capable of his alcohol tolerance. The most wasted one up to now was probably Lucas, he was sure of himself and always forgets that he's a normal human being who has limits as well.

"Guys, you okay?", asked Mark, a hand around Lucas' hip so he doesn't break down. He then guided the elder to Johnny so he'd sit down, afterwards he looked around if there was anyone else who needed help. Luckily, the others were pretty stable.

Junhee handed Lucas a bottle of water he got out from his backpack before putting said bag right next to the bench.

"Y'all crazy"

"We've been knew", slurred Jaehyun, his head and shoulder leaning against a street lamp pole. Mark grinned widely, looking up at the sky, getting reminded of something, "Yo Junhee hyung"

The elders ears perked up a little and he turned around to the youngest, "What's up Markiepooh?"

He just rolled his eyes at the stupid nickname, guess he will always be their baby. "Just wanted to know how things with Donghun are" - and the corners of Junhees lips immediately sank.

"Things are normal, I don't know what you mean"

"Instead of pretending you don't like him when you're around us you could actually get the stick out of your ass and ask him out", Mark earned a few whistles and hollers from the rest of their group, but Junhee wasn't even a tiny bit amused.

"Get yourself someone first."

"I don't want anyone, also, what's so hard in asking him out?"

"Do I look like I want to get rejected?"

"Who the fuck said you're gonna get rejected?"

"Dunno, maybe reality, asshole"

The younger grinned proudly, "Awe, is poor Junnie too afraid to ask him out? Dude you're, how old? 24? Grow some guts and just ask him"

"I'll slap the fucking grin out of your fucki-"

"Wow wow wow now everyone, calm your dicks", Jaehyun said, a small, slurky smirk across his lips, "I've got an idea"

"And I'm out-"

"Wait for it", he grinned, pushing himself off the pole to take a closer look at something that's written on it.

"What're we gonna hear now?", Johnny said, his head resting on the back of the bench.

"Junhee, you're gonna ask Donghun out and therefore, Mark will text this sex hotline number thingy on that pole right here"

"Good ide- wAIT WHAT?", Mark choked on his spit, or whatever that was, and looked at Jaehyun with a questioning look. Was he joking? Well shit Mark Lee, no, he was definitely serious, no matter how much alcohol he drank.

"Oh?", Junhee walked over to Jaehyun, examining the number, "It even has 69 in it", he never grinned that wide.

"Are you out of your mind?! Do you guys know how expensive this shit is? I'm a broke ass freshman!"

"Not our problem, you want Junhee to ask Donghun out, you have to pay for it"

"What makes you think that Jun is gonna do it?"

"He's already dialing Dongs' number"

"He what?", Mark looked over to where the eldest walked to, and yes, he was indeed calling someone, but how could he make sure that someone was Donghun? Oh, Junhee would show him. He walked back to his friends, putting the call on speaker.

"Junhee", a tired, muffled voice spoke and that was _definitely_ Donghun, "It's half past two-"

"I know, I'm sorry Hun' for calling that late- or early, whatever, it's important and ..", he gulped, "I was never really able to build up the courage to do it but .. now I'm at it and I'm definitely not going to back off, so-"

"Bitch listen", hah- Junhee's fucked, "I'll give you ten seconds before I'll block your number"

"Oh my god Hun, can you not."

"Eight - seven - si-"

" _I wanna go on a date with you_ " Marks eyes widened and so did the rest of his friends'. Junhee did it, he really did it. The line went silent and the eldest shut off the speaker, holding the phone back to his ear.

"Hun ..?", he asked, afraid of literally everything, he could have ruined their friendship with just a single, simple statement.

"Yes"

"Do you-"

"I said yes"

"So- wait, a yes for the date?"

"A yes for the date", Junhee could practically hear the smile of the elder through the phone and god, his heart pounded so hard, "Now if you'll excuse me .. I'll .. uhm, go back to sleep, we can- we can talk about that again when I'm fully awake, like, tomorrow or something-- Good night Jun and take care of yourself"

"Y-Yeah, you too- I mean- fuck, good night Hun-", his arm fell down in slow motion, the phone tightly in his hand and his gaze fixed onto the light pole. He is going to have a date. A date with Donghun.

"HOLY FUCKING HELL I'M HAVING A DATE", he yelled, as loud as he could probably ever yell. His friends started cheering, patting the eldests back comfortingly. But the worst hasn't even started yet.

" _Markiiieee_ ", Jaehyun and Junhee sing sung as they turned their heads creepily to look at Mark. ' _They could definitely come right out of a horror movie_ ', he thought to himself as he slowly backed off. The problem was, he bumped against a firm body, which he assumed to be Johnnys since the elder wasn't sitting on the bench anymore. There was no escape now. He had to do it.

Mark took the freshly opened beer can out of Lucas' hands, taking the whole liquid in two large gulps, "I hate you guys so much", he said, legs hastily bringing him up to the pole where a small text was written messily.

' ** _Horny? Owe, poor boy, I'll give you the right treatment, just text me, I'm cheap anyway~ ⇩_** ' - and underneath the text was the number.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck", Mark breathed, taking his phone out of his hoodies pocket, "You're dead if I tell Taeyong about it, Jaehyun"

The younger saw the small glimpse of fear appearing in Jaehyuns eyes, but he pulled that off rather quickly with a shrug, "Do it"

He sighed once again before typing the number into the recipients bar, "What am I supposed to text?"

Johnny chuckled, "Somethin' like; ' _Hey, I'm horny, show me your pussy_ '?"

"Nah dude, that's too stupid", said Junhee, "Try it with ' _Hey, I got your number and, damn, it's getting pretty thick in my pants, can you help me out, sweetheart?'_ "

Mark whined. Why did he have friends like these? No idea, but there was, again, no chance to back off. So he just went for it. Trying to get it over with as fast as possible. He most definitely won't get an answer at this hour anyway, so he could delete the text and number right after he got home. _Right?_

**+82 2 69X - XXX - XXX**

hey sweetheart

i got your number and damn

its getting pretty thick in my pants

mind to help me out?;)  
[01:39am]

Marks friends hollered loudly, two of them (obiously Lucas and Johnny because they are the biggest dumbasses) barely able to breathe properly.

"DAAAAMN. That was a smooth move, Markiepooh", Johnny highfived Jaehyun and Junhee before hitting the youngest on the back, not too harsh but still kinda hard.

"What the fuck am I supposed to say if I get an answer?"

"Well, play a lil' of course", Lucas slurred as he made his way up to the group. He put a hand on top of Marks shoulder before his stomach gave in. He threw up right next to the youngest, automatically calling it a night. Johnny then gaveLucas a piggyback ride on the way back to university while Jun and Jaehyun walked next to them, making sure the second youngest doesn't fall off Johnnys back. Mark, on the other hand, slurred behind them, his phone in his hoodie pocket, locked and muted. He really didn't want to deal with this shit, but hey, at least he got Jun to finally grow some guts - so it was worth it, _somehow_.

As they got back to the campus, they parted ways, everyone heading off to their own dorms. Mark practically fell into his bed, weakily pushing off his shoes. H,e for once, was glad he had a dorm for himself. That will probably change over the years, but hey, now is now. And now is also pretty bad because the weird sex hotline number replied.

**+82 2 69X - XXX - XXX**

i don't fucking care what's growing inside ur pants.

get rid of it by urself.

who the fuck do i think i am?

some cheap ass sex hotline prostitute??

get a life you dim wit.  
[02:56am]

but you are?  
[02:58am]

be glad u don't know me otherwise i'd slap the hell out of u ignorant asshole.

[02:58am]

wait wait wait im confused

this shit literally said that i could text you whenever i need a lil help with certain stuff

unless

oh fuck

do you have enemies by chance?  
[03:01am]

bunch. and i see where this is going.

some1 wrote my number again somewhere and u horny asshole found it and thought 'oh wow, can jerk off to that'  
[03:03am]

first of all, i wasnt horny, havent been for a while  
[03:03am]

congratulations.  
[03:03am]

let me finish, my god

and it was sth like a bet i had to do

also, im sorry that people would do that to someone

wow

wait

that happened already?  
[03:04am]

once or twice, yes

but nvm. go away and leave me alone  
[03:05am]

one last question please  
[03:05am]

no.  
[03:05am]

c'mon, there aint anything you gonna lose  
[03:06am]

fine.  
[03:06am]

its none of my business etc but why are you up this late? its pretty late yk  
[03:07am]

it's very pretty late but idc

have been through worse

also?? you dont know where i live.  
[03:08am]

uhm

we talk in korean

your dial code is seoul

and i live in seoul

so i do know  
[03:08am]

god, just fuck off please  
[03:09am]

at least you asked nicely for it ..

are you okay though?

like

staying up that long aint good for health yk?  
[03:10am]

stop babying me, asshole.

watch out for urself first before u care bout others.

one more message and ur blocked btw  
[03:11am]

sorry i guess, just, tryna get some rest, aint healthy ..  
[03:11am]

also, i have a reason im up late  
[message couldn't be delivered]

"Oh well", Mark breathed as he shut off his phone, putting it aside to charge. That took a weird turn, but hey, at least he didn't have to pay for a sex hotline, those prices are enormous. He pulled the hoodie over his head, tossing it aside so he could finally get some sleep, hoping the hangover wouldn't be as bad as the last one. 'Perks' of having older friends .. haha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit im back i guess?  
> i started writing this fic back in june and worked it up to 12 chapters - BUT! i decided to delete half of them today because the outcome sucked, so here i am, posting the first reworked/edited chapter even though i have no idea if ill even complete this fic
> 
> also, i never receive notifications from ao3 so im sorry if i dont reply to your comments (im trying lol) but id still be very happy about your opinions!!
> 
> also², as i probably mentioned in my first fic here on ao3, i have a shit ton of oneshots and non-finished stories prepared/prewritten on wattpad (cause its easier there) but i never actually feel confident enough to post them (idek what got into me to post this one lol--)  
> maybe someday ill publish them, but for now, i hope you enjoyed♥
> 
> much love to yall fellow nctzens


	2. #2

_**+82 2 69X -** _ _**XXX** _ _**-** _ _**XXX** _

what's ur name asshole  
[09:38am]

what

why am i unblocked  
[10:07am]

if u wanna change that again then here we go asshole  
[10:09am]

no no issokay

i mean

i guess?  
[10:09am]

ur name  
[10:10am]

uhm mark and urs?  
[10:10am]

unimportant

where was my number?  
[10:11am]

have honestly no idea

i just remember a

dunno

big bus station and there was this weird green light pole and a few benches  
[10:13am]

oh  
[10:13am]

oh?  
[10:13am]

i

thanks.  
[10:15am]

let me guess

you know who could have written your number on that pole based off the location?  
[10:16am]

nice move holmes

unfortunately yes  
[10:17am]

unfortunately?

im sorry  
[10:17am]

tch

for what? helping me out? wow, i'd be sorry too.  
[10:17am]

no not that

but that you know who it was

i just hope its no one important to you  
[10:18am]

haha would've been nice  
[10:18am]

so it was

well fuck

i hope they get hit by a truck

and then rolled over by a plane

and then shreddered  
[10:20am]

thanks again asshole  
[10:20am]

i literally just told you my name  
[10:20am]

do i look like i care  
[10:20am]

i dont know what you look like right now

wait, i dont know what you look like in general  
[10:21am]

and u ain't gonna find out

bye ass  
[10:21am]

bye i guess?  
[read at10:21am]

 

Mark scratched his neck confused. Well, he got now why he was unblocked, but he really didn't feel comfortable knowing that someone important to you could actually make such a move. The number of whoever that person is could get into the wrong hands.   
Maybe he could try and get back to that station to remove the number. He couldn't focus on his classes knowing that it was still there.

"Yo Jaehyun", he said as the elder answered the call, "Can yo do me a favor?"

"Depends"

"Can you tell Taeyong I won't make it to lunch?"

"Uhm? Sure? But why? And why me?"

"Have somethin' to do and you're practically his boyfriend so just do it"

"Boy if you-"

"Goodbye Jeffrey"

Mark let the phone slide into his sweatpants pocket as he pulled the hoodie, he wore the night before, down his body. He didn't care if he still smelled a little like beer or energy drinks, he also didn't care about the small hangover he had, he had a mission to complete. The good thing is that it was just a small hangover, nothing a glass of water and an aspirin couldn't handle.

He took his dorm keys and walked out of the room, locking the door behind him. Mark made sure to walk past Miyeon and Yuqis room to get some nail polish remover and a cloth. After he got everything he needed, he made his way up to the bus stop, taking a closer look at the map to make out where he needs to go.

About an hour later he got off the bus, standing at the way too familiar bus station. It wasn't as lively as he imagined it to be at around twelve and he also couldn't believe that his friends and him walked all the way back to the campus, how did they manage to do that?

 _'No time to care.'_ , he thought to himself, looking for a certain light pole.

"Found ya", he said, getting the acetone and cloth out of his hoodie pocket, "One good deed per day and I won't rot in hell"

He wet the cloth with the nail polish remover, scrunching up his nose as he smelled the strong acetone. Mark then carefully started wiping over the numbers, unfortunately, nothing happened.

"Fuck--"

"You needa rub harder", a voice called out and just as Mark was about to turn around in a 360° degree to look at all his surroundings, he saw a person with a green hoodie pass by, the hood pulled over their face. The person walked in a fast face to one of the buses, getting in quickly. Mark frowned, trying never killed anybody. He wet the cloth again, this time rubbing and scratching over the numbers, relief all over him as he noticed how they started to vanish.

Once he was done, he smiled to himself, stuffing the stinking cloth and nail polish remover into his hoodie. It needed a good wash anyway.

Mark walked back to the station, watching as one bus leaves. He got into the other one, which was empty except for the driver, waiting for him to start the vehicle. Meanwhile, he decided to tell the 'hotline stranger', that's how he will call him from now on, that his number is fully removed.

 

_**+82 2 69X -** _ _**XXX** _ _**-** _ _**XXX** _

no one will call ya again

your numbers gone

and im surprised im not blocked  
[12:23pm]

did some1 remove it?  
[12:26pm]

seems so  
[12:26pm]

how would u know unless

unless u removed it  
[12:27pm]

hands down, i did

couldnt live with the fact that your number could get into the wrong hands  
[12:28pm]

urs for example?  
[12:29pm]

that hurt a lil bit  
[12:30pm]

crybaby

i'm joking, thank you

i appreciate it  
[12:31pm]

that's nice to hear

i hope whoever did this gets a big fat kick in their guts

and i hope this doesnt happen to you again  
[12:34pm]

me too

thanks again asshole.  
[12:34pm]

no biggie

well then, see ya hotline stranger  
[12:35pm]

seriously? hotline stranger?  
[12:35pm]

yeh  
[12:35pm]

weirdo  
[12:35pm]

whatever, bye now

taeyongs gonna kill me

bYEE  
[12:36pm]

pff, bye ass  
[12:36pm]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi lol, guess im back, but not for long .. so im not as active (as you can probably tell) but i somehow managed to get the courage to update this story. i worked it up to fifteen chapters already and we will see, maybe ill update more regularly now (probs not but ill try) also, lil overworked me, started working on another project y i k e s but its actually kinda fun to me already. its gonna be some type of hogwarts/harry potter au nct one shot series about my otps whoop. markhyucks is already done and ready to be uploaded! .. i mean, if ill ever upload it. (started on nomins already) you know, writing stories is one thing, but uploading them is on a whole nother level. i really hope you guys can bear with me! also, pls feel free to leave comments/kudos whatever, they make me happy♥  
> also, some chapters might be short, the others might be unnormally long (but theyll never reach the level of words my two shot has lmfao)
> 
> also²: i have so so many one shots and stories in my drafts (on wattpad) that its about to drive me insane. i sometimes really feel so bad about not showing them to the world, but im still too insecure to just, you know, publish them .. some are even from late 2016 .. (rant over)
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND BEARING WITH ME! ITS APPRECIATED♥


	3. #3

**_#127 +_ ** **_plus_ ** **** **_Junhee_ **

@ **jun**  
can we please change the group name

[03:17pm]

@ **TYtrack**  changed the group name to  **#127**

@ **vancouver**  
spoilsport  
[03:17pm]

@ **TYtrack**  
Whatever.

Stop bullying Junhee.  
[03:18pm]

@ **vancouver**  
okay but they can fucking bully me??  
[03:18pm]

@ **TYtrack**  
Of course.

You're the baby Mark.

Also, no swearing.  
[03:19pm]

@ **vancouver**  
betrayed by my own fuckin brother  
[03:19pm]

@ **OhDaddy**  
loser  
[03:19pm]

@ **vancouver**  
fuck you john  
[03:20pm]

@ **TYtrack**  
No. Swearing.

Oh, that reminds me of something, why weren't you at lunch?   
[03:22pm]

@ **vancouver**  
dunno

ask ur soon to be boyfriend jaehyun

he made me text a sex hotline  
[03:23pm]

@ **TYtrack**  
he wat  
[03:24pm]

-

Marks ears perked up at the sudden knocking on his door just two minutes later. He stood up from his bed, opening the door just for Jaehyun to practically fall in.

"You little bastard", he said as he got up from the floor, smashing the door shut behind him.

Mark grinned widely, "Tryna hide or what?"

"Do you have any idea how screwed I am??"

"Yeah, and wow, I enjoy it so much"

"You fuckin' dwarf"

"Wowow, stop there Jeffrey, I'm nearly as tall as you", the younger said, opening the door again, "Also, deal with Yong yourself, you knew how it would end"

The youngers head popped out of the door, pushing Jaehyun out as he spotted his brother who did not look amused. Guess his stepbrother still got his back, no matter what.

"Good luck Jeffrey", and with that, he closed the door again, of course not before whispering a small 'Sorry' to him. The only thing Mark then heard was how the elder started running. Well deserved.   
The funny part is, that the so called sex hotline wasn't even one. His friends just didn't need to know that - yet.

So, what could he do the rest of the day? Sundays are always boring, you are either showered in books and stuff to learn or you have absolutely nothing to do. In Marks case it's definitely the latter, which will change sooner or later over the year anyway. He should enjoy it, he just had no idea how.

-

 _change_ **_+82 2 69X -_ ** **_XXX_ ** **_-_ ** **_XXX_ ** _to_ _'hotline_ _stranger'_ _?_

[ **yes** ] | [no]

youre officially 'hotline stranger' now  
[03:38pm]

why am i not even surprised

don't u have hobbies or why are u texting me again?

also, why did u save my number?  
[03:40pm]

dunno

okay

honestly? im hella bored and i have nothing to do and i thought you might wanna talk again, yk?  
[03:42pm]

first of all, how nice of u to think of me

second, no i don't want to talk again to u.

third, get friends.  
[03:45pm]

shouldve expected that

also, i have friends but they are constantly slapping each others ass and bullying me, i have honestly better things to do  
[03:46pm]

for example?

ur friends are wildin.  
[03:46pm]

for example what?

and yes they are,,

still dont get how they are older than me AND got into college  
[03:46pm]

u're so fuckin dumb omfg

so u're in college too i suppose?  
[03:48pm]

sorry?

and yeah i am, freshman to be exact  
[03:49pm]

very nice

and by that i mean

i don't fucking care  
[03:54pm]

but?? you?? asked??  
[03:54pm]

i did, yeah, doesn't mean im interested in that at all  
[03:56pm]

well to me it does  
[03:57pm]

can u also? stop being so annyoing?  
[03:57pm]

oh my god, kay, fuck ya.

why am i so fuckin stupid and text you again.  
[03:58pm]

okay, okay, i was a lil too harsh to u

i didn't mean it like that

please keep texting me

i sound fucking needy shit

okay

mark please

i'm sorry

i don't have other people in my life please text me  
[03:59pm]

tf is wrong with you? on one hand you tell me to fuck off cause im annoying and the next second you are fuckin needy cause you have no one else to text

wait

you have no one else?  
[04:01pm]

shit

that took a quick turn

but yeah??

i mean, i do have friends, but i'm always thirdwheeling and i'm sick of that so,,

i'm basically always alone after school  
[04:03pm]

how tf do you manage to get me all soft within just seconds. like, i was fuckin mad at you just two minutes ago

oh no wait

taeyong always tells me im too soft for literally everyone, guess thats it then

shouldve noticed earlier  
[04:05pm]

soft asshole huh?  
[04:05pm]

no

im not an asshole my god

im an angel send from heaven  
[04:05pm]

yeahhh sure

and u're an asshole to me, shithead

anyway,

can't believe i got soft for a stranger i know nothing about. i really turned into a wimp  
[04:07pm]

you know more about me than i know about you, i literally just know that you thirdwheel within your group of friends and thats it then

i dont even know ur name

oh wait, i know you also live in seoul  
[04:09pm]

can it be that u're pretty eager about the things u do/want?  
[04:09pm]

yup

why?  
[04:10pm]

for science

but since u're so eager and i know few things bout u

i might as well tell u sth bout me  
[04:10pm]

oh wow, how did this take such turns

not that im complaining  
[04:11pm]

so uh, i'm donghyuck, 18 yrs and i'm in my last year of school before i go to college

yeah

that's it  
[04:13pm]

thats .. it? what about hobbies? what do you like to do in your freetime?  
[04:14pm]

i sing and i dance sometimes

and i fucking love exo

no one over exo  
[04:16pm]

yOU LIKE EXO TOO

OFF TO A VERY GOOD START

uhm

sorry

anyway, thats cool

idl if you wanna know but i sometimes rap if i have time (and if im in the right mood)  
[04:18pm]

u like exo too? what's ur favorite song?

rapping's nice i guess  
[04:19pm]

pff, the eve ofc

no joking, i love all their songs

(but boi, the eve is fine af)  
[04:20pm]

god ikr

fun fact, i'm trying to learn the dance

i might get help from an old friend, he's like, so fucking talented and he has his own dance studio and he even gives classes and wowww  
[04:21pm]

what

really??

damn thats so cool

hey hotline stranger  
[04:22pm]

yes asshole?  
[04:23pm]

youre cool  
[04:23pm]

you're*  
[04:24pm]

you know what

i take that back  
[04:24pm]

pff, loser  
[04:24pm]

whatevs

what ya doing rn?  
[04:25pm]

obviously texting u  
[04:25pm]

wow just that? cool  
[04:25pm]

yeah just that, as i said before

i don't have someone else. u're just the gap filler tho  
[04:26pm]

you really dont mince your words, dont you?  
[04:26pm]

i don't, that's why my number's always somewhere around town  
[04:27pm]

why would people hate you that much?  
[04:27pm]

i'm too perfect to be true and people are just jealous.

also, i don't give a fuck if they don't have a life and have to do such shit to feel better. people like those don't deserve anything.  
[04:28pm]

very true

one question  
[04:28pm]

go for it  
[04:28pm]

who was it?

i mean, who did it this time. they seemed important to you  
[04:29pm]

my boyfriend  
[04:34pm]

your

boyfriend

??

what type of fuckin boyfriend is that

gimme his address and name, i just wanna talk

you broke up right

right?

donghyuck?  
[ _seen_ _at_ _04:35pm_ ]

-

Mark frowned. He felt the anger slowly starting to build up inside his stomach. Why would your boyfriend do that to you? Isn't your boyfriend supposed to love you? Treat you like their one and only? Actually, yes. But what did Donghyuck do then? That shit doesn't happen out of nowhere. And how did he not break up with him? God, he knew there had to be something the younger didn't tell him yet. And maybe, maybe he reached a point in his life where he'd take risks, no matter how badly they know each other.

-

 **_hotline_ ** **** **_stranger_ **

i'm not going to tell you what you should or have to do, but please remember that i'm going to be there for you, no matter what. i know we don't know each other that well, but i will help you, you just have to let me.  
[ _seen_ _at_ _04:59pm_ ]

-

The elder shut off his phone, staring blankly at a wall. What should he do know? He knows too well for his own liking that this will bother him until the younger talks to him, but he also knows that he can't force him to anything, even if it was something helpful.

It was quiet for a while, but he then heard soft knock on his door.

"It's open"

The doorknob got twisted and Taeyong walked in, closing the door behind him. He walked over to his brothers bed, sitting down next to him, making sure to leave a little space between them.

It was quiet again, seeming to just bother Taeyong.

"Mark"

The younger hummed in response.

"Are you okay? Can you please tell me what you really did at lunch time?"

"Long story"

"I don't mind"

Mark sighed, "The number I texted turned out to be just a normal teenager and I couldn't live with his number being there, open for literally everyone, I just thought that it could get into wrong hands and well, then I decided to remove it"

"Oh ..", Taeyong said, closing the distance between them to hug his brother, "You're like an angel Markie"

The younger just smiled, feeling the warmth of his brother, the anger from before vanishing.

"What did you do to Jaehyun though?"

"Ah you know, the usual"

"The usual as in kinky stuff or the usual as in big fat slap in his handsome face?", Mark turned his head, noticing how the elders cheeks and ears turned bright red.

"I-I don't know what you-"

"You know exactly what I mean, Yongie"

"I didn't do anything, my god. But how could he do that to my precious baby?", the elder whined, pulling Mark closer.

"Are you posessed or somethin'? You don't even mind when these asses bully me and now you whine because he made me text someone?"

"Oh shit, I need to apologize!"

"What?", Mark screeched in a high pitched voice, "Why??"

"Because it wasn't a sex hotline! Fuck, see you Markie!", Taeyong immediately stood up and left, of course not before giving his brother a kiss on his cheek.

"The fuck is wrong with my family?", he asked himself, falling down onto his bed.   
He took out his phone again,  _no_ _new_ _messages_ _,_ and opened YouTube. Maybe he could watch some Let's Plays or something - that always calmed him down.

Mark ended up watching a new Horror Let's play of one of his favorite YouTubers. He wasn't actively following someones stuff, but he always knew who to check first.

In the middle of the third part, a message popped up on his screen.

-

 **_hotline_ ** **** **_stranger_ **

i'm sorry

[06:17pm]

 

what for?  
[06:17pm]

for leaving u on read

i just, dunno, lost my mind or sth  
[06:17pm]

its okay, you needed a break and thats fine

i just

theres still something you should know, even if its, like, the worst timing ever

he left a disgusting note above your number  
[06:19pm]

a disgusting note ..?

mind to explain?  
[06:20pm]

you didnt know about it?  
[06:20pm]

how would i know asshole

what did it say?  
[06:21pm]

ah yeah, sorry

dunno if i remember correctly but sth like 'horny? just text me and we will get rid of it together, im cheap anyway' or sth, i really dont remember  
[06:22pm]

oh ..

thanks  
[06:22pm]

you deserve someone better

everyone would deserve better

do yourself a favor and break up with him  
[06:23pm]

i

idk  
[06:24pm]

do you want to suffer more?

you need a break from this

shut him off,,

break up  
[06:24pm]

thank you  
[06:27pm]

for you? always.

[ _seen 06:27pm_ ]

-

He ended up breaking down into tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to everyone that still hasnt abandoned my weird ass story, im very thankful for it.  
> since i wont be able to update this story til the end of march/beginning of april (due to me not being home), i just decided to drop the third chapter (which is basically just some weird ass attempt at humor but whatever)  
> i will definitely try to write more chapters and upload them for yall, ill also try to overcome my unnecessary fear that keeps me away from updating  
> i probably mentioned it somewhere before but there are 12 (excluding the three already uploaded) chapters 'ready'
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this lil mess and that you'll look forward to the next chaps  
> i love you all♥


	4. #4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiIIII remember how i said that i wont be home for a while and wont be able to update? yeah, that got cancelled. it was some type of cure vacation (?) but the moment my mom and i got there i had a mental breakdwon cause it was so disgusting there. our room was so gross and,, ugh. im glad we left the next day. aNYWAY, to the chapter: this is just a short type of filler chapter, nothing much happens, but i still hope you guys enjoy it :)  
> side note: there will probably appear more filler chapters with additional infos about the characters that arent really important for the story (pls dont be mad at me)
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL ùwú♥

_**hotline** _ __ _**stranger** _

i did already break up with him

i didn't say 'ex boyfriend' because it felt weird

i already broke up with him three weeks ago or sth

also, i'm sorry for being so weird and beating around the bush

it's just

feelings came up and i needed distraction

thanks for worrying though  
[09:03pm]

you broke up with him already? you could have told me that earlier man

i was about to get his address dude  
[09:07pm]

suuuure

where would u ever get that from

u don't even know his name  
[09:08pm]

very true

but i have my ways

so

how are you?  
[09:10pm]

actually good, but i lowkey feel guilty for playing around  
[09:10pm]

listen hyuck, that shit wouldve happened to me too if i was you

id be worse tho

like

id shut off everyone, even my brother and wow, hed slap the shit out of me after i decided to talk about it  
[09:13pm]

are all ur friends that weird?

but ur brother cares about u

u have friends who care about u

everyone would go wild if a person they love shut themself off  
[09:14pm]

yes they are

and

thats true

i just dont want you to feel guilty  
[09:14pm]

thank you  
[09:15pm]

always  
[09:15pm]

how was it without me?  
[09:16pm]

glad you are back  
[09:16pm]

i was never gone  
[09:16pm]

very good

it was boring without you  
[09:16pm]

i hear the sarcasm echoing through my room  
[09:18pm]

thats cool, because me too

i was just worrying about you

did you eat dinner?  
[09:18pm]

yep, u?  
[09:19pm]

guilty, i didnt

didnt feel like getting up because i was worrying too much about you  
[09:20pm]

great, now ur brother will kill me cause i'm the reason u didn't eat  
[09:22pm]

he wont hurt you, trust me  
[09:23pm]

what makes u so sure bout that?  
[09:24pm]

dunno, i just know him i guess  
[09:24pm]

very convincing  
[09:24pm]

ikr  
[09:25pm]

anyway, i'll be off now

i still have to do stuff for school

see u later asshole

also, get some proper sleep  
[09:26pm]

you too hotline stranger

see ya  
[09:27pm]

byE asshole  
[09:27pm]

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit im back i guess?  
> i started writing this fic back in june and worked it up to 12 chapters - BUT! i decided to delete half of them today because the outcome sucked, so here i am, posting the first reworked/edited chapter even though i have no idea if ill even complete this fic
> 
> also, i never receive notifications from ao3 so im sorry if i dont reply to your comments (im trying lol) but id still be very happy about your opinions!!
> 
> also², as i probably mentioned in my first fic here on ao3, i have a shit ton of oneshots and non-finished stories prepared/prewritten on wattpad (cause its easier there) but i never actually feel confident enough to post them (idek what got into me to post this one lol--)  
> maybe someday ill publish them, but for now, i hope you enjoyed♥
> 
> much love to yall fellow nctzens


End file.
